Pounding On The Door
by thematsaidwelcome
Summary: Michonne meets Rick at a bar and helps him to get over his ex with some advice that her grandmother gave her. One Shot. AU. Inspired by If Trouble Was Money by Gary Clark jr.
1. Chapter 1

"Whiskey, neat. Keep em coming." Rick looked around the dimly lit, smoke filled bar, occupied by people trying to drown their sorrows on Friday night, or looking for the answers to questions unknown at the bottom of an alcohol filled glass to get them to Saturday.

"I'll have what he's having." Rick followed the soothing voice and looked over at the woman who had just occupied the empty stool next to him. Her feet were in gold strappy heels, showing off her cute red painted toenails. Smooth skin the color of his morning coffee covered her calves and further up to the little bit of thigh that Rick could see peeking out from under the sheer overlay fabric from the skirt of her light pink dress. Before he could finish his scan of her body, the bartender set their drinks down in front of them.

"What are we drinking to sweetheart?" He turned his head to her and quickly finished his scan, loving what he saw, her body was dangerous and her face that showcased high cheekbones, a perfect mouth and suckable lips, framed by long dark brown locs was alluring and enchanting; his mood instantly started to lighten.

"You know sugar... tonight, let's drink to making the right decisions and living our best life."

"Sounds good to me." He raised his glass to touch to hers, but was stopped when she spoke again.

"Oh... and to assholes who don't know they've got a good thing. Fuck them and the pile of shit they stick their dick in." She touched her glass to his before she downed her drink and placed it on the wooden bar top, swallowing the whiskey down then blowing out a breath as the burn started to tingle her chest.

"You know sweetheart, that was the perfect toast for tonight." He motioned to the bartender to bring them another then tipped back his own drink.

"You got an asshole in your life?"

"A couple of em... You only got the one?"

"Yeah. Boyfriend... ex boyfriend. Told me tonight that he'd been cheating. I got all dressed up for what I thought was a date." She stood up so he could see her dress. A short light pink dress, cut low in the front to show off the luscious view of her cleavage. The dress hugged her upper body and then flared out at her waist, the hem of the overlay hitting just above her knees. She turned around to give him the whole 360 degree view.

"What in the world would make a man leave all of that?" He shook his head as her magnificent ass filled his eyes.

"I know, right. It was a long time coming though. I hadn't been happy for a while." She turned around to face him again with a wink. "But like I said, piles of shit... some people don't know a good thing when they have one." She brought her stool closer to him and sat back down. "You want to tell me your troubles sugar?"

"You in that dress is trouble sweetheart. What I got... are problems." He swallowed down his second drink.

"You want to talk about them, get it off your chest?" She brushed his arm with her fingers.

"Not too much to say really. I had a wife, had a best friend...now.. I don't. Like you said, an asshole and the pile of shit they stick their dick in."

"This just happen?"

"Bout three months ago."

"Why are you in here drowning your sorrows tonight?" Michonne motioned for the bartender again. "Round three's on me."

"We got married on this day... I guess I'm just not used to being by myself today."

"Well guess what?" She paused as their drinks were poured in front of them this time.

"What's that sweetheart?"

"You're not by yourself tonight. You got me sugar." She lifted her glass in the air. "One more toast." He lifted his glass also and waited for her to start her toast. "In the words of my dear departed grandmother, ...to getting over exes the best way she knew how…" Rick started to drink down his whiskey when she finished her sentence. "...under someone new." He nearly choked being mid swallow but was able to get it down and hold it together with a few coughs.

"Shit woman... your grandmother said that?"

"Oh she was a very insightful woman, outlived three husbands. We're certain she fucked two of them to death, but we can't prove anything." She winked at him again as she slowly sipped her drink.

"Who doesn't want to die with a smile on their face. Sounds like an honorable death to me."

"So what do you say blue eyes?" She was feeling brave because of the three drinks she'd just had, and she could no longer ignore is rugged good looks. Strong jaw covered in salt and pepper stubble, muscled arms and those beautiful blue eyes. "You feel like getting over these exes of ours?" She licked the alcohol off her lips and stared into his eyes.

"I think you've had enough." He chuckled and moved her glass away from her then asked the bartender for a glass of water. "I don't think you know what you're saying sweetheart." Rick shook his head from the thoughts he was having, trying to keep a grasp on the gentleman that he was. He saw her stand and she was next to him, smelling of vanilla and Jack Daniel's.

"I'm not that much of a lightweight, sugar. It was only three drinks." She moved closer to him, her lips only centimeters from his cheek as he stared down at the bar top. "You telling me, being under me...or me under you, wouldn't help with your problems tonight?" She watched his eyebrows raise slowly before he chuckled and turned in his stool to be face to face with her. Before he could say anything, she brought her hand to the back of his head, pulling him closer and licked his lips. Caught off guard, but not fazed, he pulled her in between his legs by her waist and decided to up the ante and press his lips to hers, opening his mouth slightly so that her tongue could be of better use inside his mouth. It was warm and tasted of the whiskey they'd both been drinking and soon, she began to moan and bite at his lips causing him to pull her in closer wanting to grind his ever increasing hard on against her body. Moments later she pulled away. "I hope this is your way of saying yes, cause I'd hate for my panties to be ruined for nothing."

"You're wearing some under this dress?" He asked her, figuring his gentleman ways could be set to the side for now.

"Why don't you find out." His large hands crept up the inside of her thighs, his fingers slightly rough from working hard.

"Can you tell me your name before I get there?" His hand stopped right below where the satiny fabric of her panties started, the heat that he felt made his mouth water.

"Does it really matter?"

"I'm Rick." He pressed his lips to hers again and felt a slight shudder from her within his arm as he drew her body even closer to him. "I need you to know that, so you know what to scream out in a little while." He pressed the hand between her legs against her center and slowly moved it back and forth. "Tell me your name."

"Michonne...fuck...I'm Michonne."

"It's nice to meet you Michonne." He pressed his lips to hers and spoke. "I have to say that you have to be the most beautiful woman I've seen in my entire life." He moved his hand slightly and his thumb was caressing her sensitive bundle of nerves that protruded from the front of her panties. Her eyes closed and he kissed her again, moving his thumb up and down across the satin, until he could feel her wetness seep through.

"It's nice to meet you too Rick." She whispered into his mouth.

"I like how that sounds. You live close?"

"Yes, but too far for what I want right now... there's a room in the back we can use."

"You've done this before?"

"Never, I just know there's a room... fuck...that feels so good."

"Then you'll love what's coming next." He removed his hand, licked his thumb and kissed away her disappointed pout. He reached for his wallet and dropped a couple of twenties on the bartop. "Lead the way." Michonne took a breath to steady herself and started walking down a long hallway towards the back of the smoke filled bar, the loud chatter of the patrons fading as they got closer to their destination. She turned the knob to an unassuming door and Rick followed her in. Looking around he saw that there was one lamp on a desk that basked the room in a low soft light and a couple of wooden chairs on one side and a huge cushy couch on the other side, other than that the room was pretty simple and basic. Rick closed and locked the door behind him then grabbed Michonne's arm before she could get too far. She turned to face him and was quickly pulled into his arms. His hands started at her shoulders and gracefully made their way down her back, skimming her waist then over her plump ass and further down to the hem of her dress, where he cupped the underside of her cheeks, lifting her feet off the floor so that she could wrap them around his waist.

"Damn, you're stronger than you look."

"I'm a man on a mission now."

"To get over your ex?"

"Nah, I was over her when your tongue touched my lips. Now I just want to make you forget about that asshole and his pile of shit."

"How will you do that Rick?" She moved her hips in a circle, feeling his warmth against her.

"There's a button that I can push that will make you forget every man that's ever let you go." With deft strength, he held Michonne up with one arm, and opened his pants with the other one.

"A button? You're gonna have to show me where it is." She was breathless, between feeling him within the confines of her legs and the fingers that he was using to move her panties to the side, she was on the verge of combusting with anticipation.

"You'll know when I touch it." He pressed the bulbous head of his needy cock to the entrance of her dripping pussy.

"Show me Rick." She felt herself inching lower onto his dick as she looked into his eyes, spellbound by the lust filled glaze in the nordic blue that surrounded his dilated pupils. When she was filled completely with every inch of his thick rigid length, she shuddered around him. He groaned as he felt her walls, wet and hot surrounding his dick.

"Shit." His knees started to feel weak and he turned his body to walk her to the door so that he could use it to prop her up and wouldn't fall over from the gratifying feeling of her pussy's hold on him. "Damn, Michonne." He closed his eyes to calm himself. Exhaling through his nose, he placed a hand on the door above her head and pressed her harder against the wooden surface and slowly started to pump in and out of her. "Fuck...you..feel..so good...Mmmichooonne…"

"You like that? Does it feel good to you?" She whispered to him holding onto the back of his neck as she felt all the nerves deep inside her begin to respond and cheer and cry out for more of him as the friction created by his dick sliding in and out of her started to ignite a euphoric tingling sensation that began in her toes and slowly crept up her legs. "Fuck me Rick...yes...like that!" She leaned her head down to kiss him and his strokes got deeper and harder. "Ahhh….Yes...yes…" Michonne pressed the back of her head to the door in ecstasy, allowing Rick to have a better glimpse of her smooth neck, which he immediately devoured with his mouth as his hand on the door moved to pull down the top of her dress freeing her breasts and the hardened nipples that he had felt against his chest earlier. His tongue led the way to her steeled dark succulent peaks, tasting of the salty sweat that he had worked up on her body. He stopped working her pussy with his dick, in order to concentrate on sucking and squeezing out her orgasm through her nipples. He could tell she was close and he wanted to feel every bit of her crumble all over him. With a huge inhale, Michonne closed her eyes and broke apart.

"Look at me." Rick demanded. He needed to see her, see her pretty brown eyes as she was rocked by a mind numbing orgasm. And that's exactly what she did as soon as her eyes locked with his. Her mouth opened and the most beautiful moan slipped passed her lips. He was so mesmerized, he didn't want it to end so he started to work her pussy again, not waiting for her to recover from the first one, he needed to hear the second one and hopefully the third one too. He fucked her with abandon, her pussy greedily accepting nothing less than all of him. He listened to her arousing moans and the gushy sounds they made as his cock touched that button deep inside her wet pussy, over and over again until she was once again rocked by another orgasm. "Shit... I'm starting to love the sound of you cummimg all over me." He slowed down just a bit, but never stopped.

"I'm starting to believe that this dick of yours has magic powers. It's pushed that button so many times I don't remember my own name. Mmmmm…"

"It's Michonne….Fuck….Michonne." She started to feel that familiar tingle in her spine as his strokes got faster and deeper so he could hurry to reach a well deserved completion of all his much appreciated actions. "Michonne...Michonne...Fuck!" His voice was gruff as he said her name, exploding within her as he gripped her thighs, pressing her harder against the oversized wooden door. She crashed again feeling his thick cock spasm inside her and bathe her walls with his cum. "Michonne…"

"That was...oh..my...Rick...that was amazing." She was able to speak after a few moments of just listening to each other breath. She was moving her hips in slow circles trying to calm her pussy down from the unrelenting pounding it just took while dragging gentle fingers through his hair, soothing them both. "Shit…" He kissed her, gently this time, softer, letting his tongue explore her mouth with more care and tenderness than before. Cautiously he pulled out of her and lowered her feet to the floor, holding onto her to steady her shaky legs.

"You alright?" Making sure she was leaned up against the door, he let go and started to pull down the hem of her dress before pulling his worn jeans up over his legs. He looked at her and her now shy face, beautiful in its afterglow; swollen lips, skin glistening with the sheen of sweat and eyes lazily fixated on him as they tried to stay open in her blissful after sex state. She nodded her head yes and exhaled a breath moving off the door to go sit at the desk.

"I..uh..I've never done this before. What do we do now…?"

"My first time too." He walked over to stand in front of the desk. "I'm not sure what happens when we walk out that door."

"That door…" She looked at the object that had helped Rick hold her up for so long. "I feel like I should take it home with me."

"I feel like I should take... you home with me."

"And what would we do at your place?"

"Same thing we did here, but in my bed." He took a deep breath and licked his lips. "I make a great breakfast. You like omelettes?"

"Mushrooms, bell peppers and cheese?"

"We can stop by the store on the way there and pick some up." She opened the bottom drawer of the desk and pulled out her purse. He looked at her questioning her new accessory.

"It's mine." She motioned with her hand across the room. "As well as this bar."

"This your office?"

"Yeah. I'll never be able to work in here without thinking of you now." She stood up to go, pushing the chair under the desk and walking to the door. "I'm ready if you are."

"I'm ready." Rick understood the double meaning of the word _ready_ they both used, and wasn't scared a bit by it. He was excited and couldn't wait for what was in store for Michonne and him. "So what do you think about pancakes?" He opened the door and allowed her to walk through first before closing it behind them.

"They're my favorite."


	2. Chapter 2

"You know when you asked me how I felt about pancakes, I was sure you'd have a box of mix somewhere. I'm very impressed that you make these from scratch. Mmm…." Michonne moaned taking another bite and sliding the fork out of her mouth, licking the syrup off of her lips.

"I love pancakes for breakfast."

"These are really good... Maybe next time we can eat them at breakfast time." She glanced over at the clock on the wall shaped like and old Chevy and saw the time was 11:45 in the morning. They had spent most of the early hours of the day discovering each other in the confines of Rick's bed.

"You're the one who kept me in bed all morning." He smiled slyly looking at her smooth brown skin under his robe.

"It wasn't hard. Well….something was," She chuckled. "But I didn't have to twist your arm or anything."

"Wow. You're a comedian and a bar owner."

"I'm a woman of many talents." Placing her fork on her plate she pushed it to the middle of his circular dining table and looked at him.

"Yes you are." His eyes zeroed in on the imprint of her nipples under the thin cotton of his robe she wore. "You ready to start on those omelettes."

"Ugh...I don't think I can fit anymore food inside me right now." She rubbed circles on her stomach. "I just ate four of your pancakes."

"Smothered in butter and dripping with syrup." Rick added with a smile.

"Is there any other way to eat them?" Remembering the way her tongue swept across the corner of her mouth when she licked off the syrup that had pooled there, he couldn't think of any other way.

"No...I guess not." Noticing the time, he reluctantly asked. "So what do you want to do now? Do you have to be at work soon?"

"I own the bar, remember? I can go in whenever I want."

"You set your own hours huh?" He asked in jest, but impressed all the same. "I never got the chance to ask you why you own a bar. You kept my mouth pretty full last night…"

"That mouth of yours is amazing." She kept her eyes on his pretty pink lips as memories flooded her mind of all the ways those lips made her cry in pleasure.

"So about that bar of yours…"

"Yeah...I uh…" she blew out a breath trying to gather her thoughts. "I wanted to own something fun."

"So a snotty dress boutique was out of the question?"

"Yep. Can't drink on that job." She smiled and winked at him. "So what do you do, Sugar? Besides fill the hell out of a pair of jeans." His blushed cheeks were a cute contrast to his hard shirtless body clad only in those jeans she just spoke about.

"I own a towing company."

"So you're the big boss, huh?"

"As are you."

"What time do you have to be at work today?" She asked, concerned that he didn't get any sleep and didn't want him to have to go into work exhausted.

"I can go in whenever I want. Big boss." She raised her eyebrows at him. "Hey... your words not mine. I'm not gonna kick you out anytime soon." He turned his chair towards her and lifted her foot into his lap, squeezing it before using his bare foot to pull her chair to his, until the two wooden seats were touching. "You look really good in my robe." His hand was on her knee, inching higher towards her thigh. Her warmth made his fingertips tingle.

"It's practically new. You don't wear it much do you?"

"Not my sort of thing. I'm here by myself, no need to cover up."

"Not even for people knocking on your door?"

"They seem to not want to stick around when I answer the door….not wearing a robe." Her laughter filled the kitchen.

"I might have to see for myself one day." She took him in again, his jeans fitting just right, sitting perfectly on on his waist. She wondered why he was covered up now.

"You haven't seen enough already?"

"I've never seen you answer the door."

"You got a thing for doors, huh?"

"Hey, I was headed to my desk. You're the one who wanted to show off your strength and have me up against the door."

"Show off my strength?" She blew out a breath as his nose grazed her neck and wondered how she ended up straddling his lap. His quick hands worked like magic, his sleight of hand had her in a different spot before she even knew what was happening. Soft lips kissed her neck and a wet tongue swirled around her smooth skin. "You think I'm strong sweetheart?"

"Mmm…" His hands had the belt of the robe undone and they were around her waist pulling her even closer to him. "So strong... Shit Rick." She pulled back from his unrelenting kisses and stared into his kind blue eyes. "How the hell are you so good at that?"

"What? Kissing you?"

"No..well yeah, that. But you're really good at making me want you naked. I go from zero to engines ready in half a second."

"You sort of have a one track mind."

"Me? Who's the one that followed a stranger to the back of some bar to fuuuckk." The word was drawn out with the thumb pressed to her clit. Slick from the attention Rick had paid to her neck. "That's not fair. Oh…. you uh...you...mmm…"

"You were saying."

"Okay." The breath she blew out gave her strength to move back to her chair and scoot away from him. As she tied the belt back around her waist she looked at his pout and though adorable, she fought the urge to reclaim her spot on his all too welcoming lap. "You always follow strange women to the back of bars?"

"You would be the first." He answered right before licking his thumb.

"You were mine too. I don't want you to think I'm… you know. That I do that sort of thing all the time. I'm ruining this moment huh?"

"No. And I didn't think anything bad about you. I've run into a good deal of women and you are definitely different than any of them."

"That's a good thing right?"

"That's a great thing, sweetheart."

"I guess I kinda wanted to talk. We didn't get a chance to last night at the bar."

"Or later on my couch…."

"Definitely no talking in that bed of yours. And I can't talk to you at all being in your lap."

"Why is that?" He knew why, but couldn't help asking.

"You're distracting."

"Did you see yourself in that dress last night?" He pulled her chair closer again. "We can talk. Ask me anything and I'll answer. I'm an open book."

"You're an open book?"

"For you I will be." He gave her a sincere heart melting smile.

"How long have you lived in this cute, cozy house?"

"Cute? Your toes are cute. This house though, is quite manly. I've lived here about eight months now. I'm not home much, but it does it's job, gives me a place to rest my head. You live around here?"

"Pretty close to here. Not as cozy, but I like it. I like your shower more than mine." They saved water before breakfast by showering together and the size and beautiful teal and black glass tiles had her in love with the spacious shower.

"You've got an open invitation to use it anytime you'd like…. If you want to, of course."

"I'd like that."

"What about a date?"

"I'd like that too."

"We've done things kind of backwards, but I'd like to pick you up like a proper gentleman and take you out on the town."

"You haven't had enough of picking me up?"

"Not nearly." He looked at the tabletop and wrestled with the pros and cons of picking up the dishes and walking them to the sink verses throwing everything on the floor before propping her up on the table and having another round. But he quelled his urge remembering she wanted to talk. "You got family in town?"

"Some cousins in Cali."

"You're by yourself out here?" He was concerned that she was all alone.

"It's just me, if that's what you're asking. Work keeps me busy when I let it. A lot has to be done to drown peoples sorrows….with alcohol. How'd you get into the towing business?"

"Family business. When my dad passed, it went to me."

"I'm sorry about your dad."

"Thank you, but don't be. He drank too much and smoked his way to an early grave." He said it without malice, but there was no sadness either.

"Do you look like him?"

"I do. He wasn't much for a beard though." Rick ran his fingers over his steadily growing stubble. "Do you want to talk about your parents?"

"They're alive." She answered flatly.

"I thought it was just cousins."

"That's who I consider my family. Unlike you, I didn't go into the family business, and that got me "thrown out" of the family."

"What's the family business?"

"Both my parents are doctors. They were all work and no play when I was growing up. I didn't want that, and they couldn't understand. My junior year in college, they cut me off after I refused to change my major and I've been own my own ever since."

"You've done pretty well for yourself. Do they know?"

"I haven't told them. My Grandmother would have been proud." Her smile widened as she thought of the grandmother that was nothing short of a spitfire and allowed people to be who they were. "I still have boxes that I haven't unpacked." She said, changing the subject.

"What are you waiting on?"

"I don't know. I unpacked most of them, then I got busy at the bar. I had every intention to unpack them when I'd get home, but I kept pushing it to the next day. I haven't missed anything or been looking for anything, so I just left them in the garage."

"I can help you unpack if you want."

"Maybe after the third date. You know when you pick me up." He took her answer as a challenge and stood up stepping towards her as she looked in his intense stare while his face moved closer to hers.

"I have no problem picking you up." He said in her ear when he leaned down, aiming his lips at her neck. He kissed her skin, biting it gently to make her moan through a giggle. "I like the way you feel…" She was swiftly picked up, her chest heaved against his and her ankles locked behind his back. "You feel real good in my arms sweetheart."

"You feel good against my… " Her center was against the warm skin of his hard abs, making tiny circles, rubbing her wetness into him.

"I can tell." Their lips meet and it was hot and tasted sweet from the syrup. She pressed harder into him and was glad he had such a strong back. "You got anymore questions?"

"How fast can you get naked?" He laughed and walked them down the hallway to his bedroom where he stood her up on the bed. Only the fitted sheet left on the mattress, everything else was on the floor. Rick tossed the robe away and descended on her breasts weighing one with his hand as he squeezed and gently kneeded then licked and sucked on the other. His hair against her fingers heightened the sensation of his expertly placed tongue and those well skilled hands. "Ohh… yes Rick!" His lips moved to her neck, his favorite place and he leaned on her to get her to lay down, covering her welcoming body with his.

"Sweetheart, you could easily have me addicted to you."

"I think I'm halfway there." She whispered. Her deep inhale when his fingers grazed over her heated center, told her she was in complete denial about being halfway. If she was being honest, she fell hard when he opened her car door for her before he led the way to his house. He had all the good qualities she asked for in a man and the incredible sex was the proverbial cherry on top. She moaned when his fingers entered her, he matched her moan with one of his own at how wet she was. "Rick…" She wasn't sure when he had taken his pants off, her eyes were occupied with his, but she felt every inch of his dick as he slowly slid inside her, watching as her eyes closed when the tip went past her opening, when her walls clamped down on him making the already slow process even slower.

"Shit, Michonne." He somehow managed to get out. His voice strangled by the viselike grip she had on him.

"Go slow sugar. You feel so good."

"Anything you want." His voice was low and she could feel it vibrating on her chest. His breath near her ear came in pants and she knew he was struggling to keep a slow pace, but any faster and she just didn't know if her mind would be prepared for the way her body was transcended by his touch. "Anything you want Michonne." He repeated as he slid out slowly and then back in again, setting a steady pace with every third beat of their hearts. Her moans got louder and so did Rick's. With every thrust up, he felt her legs shake and it just spurred him on. "Fuck!" The slow pace was forgotten about by both of them when Rick hooked his arm behind her knee and reacquainted himself with that magic button again and again.

"Right...there! Shit...Yes! Ahhh….. Don't stop. Please….Don't…." Rick smiled to himself feeling her body quiver underneath him. He knew he would never get tired of that feeling and would miss it as soon as she left his house. The way her mouth formed that perfect O when it felt real good to her. How her forehead creased in the middle right before she let out one of her sexy moans and the relaxed and clear brown of her eyes as she was coming down from the clouds.

"Fuck! Michonne." His hand found hers right before she squeezed her pussy around his thick dick, spasm after spasm sending her body into orgasmic bliss. He held her hand and thrust one more time into her, cumming with a force he didn't know possible after so many times with her. "Mich...Mich...Ahh…." She kept her legs wrapped around his waist and listened to his breath sounds that were coming through his nose, cooling her hot, sweaty body with every exhale. He was in a state close to comatose, her hands playing in his hair again only adding to his relaxation. After nearly ten minutes, he lifted his head to look at her. Michonne smiled and he couldn't help but kiss her lips. "Yep. It's a full fledged addiction. Sweetheart, what am I gonna do with you."

"If I was a stronger woman, I'd tell you that I have no idea, but right now sugar, I'd say you can do whatever you want with me." He let out a devilish, contented sigh, knowing that she was being truthful and all he wanted to do, was to make her happy. "I know one thing you can do with me."

"What's that?"

"Feed me. I think I'm ready for those omelettes now."


End file.
